Hideo Muraoka
|hometown = Taguig City, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = International Fashion Model |Place = 7th (29th Overall) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 1: Celebrity Edition |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = hideo_official |InstagramUserName= hideo_official |NominationsReceived = 4 |TimesNominated = 2 (Weeks 2 & 4) |Days = 23}} was a Celebrity Housemate during the Celebrity Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 7. He entered inside the Big Brother house in Vietnam on Day 2, together with Jinri Park and Juan Karlos Labajo. However, they were chained and blindfolded. Their fellow celebrity housemates must find the right keys among the 77 keys scattered inside the house and must unlock them all within 30 minutes. They were eventually unlocked. Hideo was known for being quiet, unlike most of his fellow Celebrity Housemates who were talkative and full of laughter. As a result, his silence became a reason for him to be targeted in their first nominations. He also became a close friend to JK Labajo whom he treated as his younger brother. On Day 4, their first nominations occurred and Hideo was put up for eviction. The next day, the first eviction of the season happened. The nominees must eat two out of three exotic Vietnamese dishes for the Ligtask. The housemate who finished the longest will be evicted. Hideo finished the challenge in 15 minutes, which was the longest time among the nominees. Since he got the longest amount of time, he was supposed to get evicted. However prior to the eviction results, DJ Chacha already expressed to Big Brother, her decision to voluntarily exit the house and gave up her spot for whoever got evicted that night. Because of her voluntary exit, Hideo was spared from eviction. After finishing their Lucky 7 Tasks in Vietnam, the housemates finally left the Vietnam house and return to the Philippines to enter to the Pinoy Big Brother house. They entered the house on Day 17. The housemates then competed in the Big Jump Competition. Hideo advanced to the second round but he was the first one to surrender in the competition which required endurance. Jinri Park eventually won 1st Lucky Star slot. The housemates who failed to get the Lucky Star slot faced the eviction where the public would vote for the housemate who will get the second slot. Nikko and McCoy got the second slot. Hideo and the rest of the housemates got evicted on the same night leaving the two Lucky Stars inside the house. He placed 7th in the Celebrity chapter of the series and landed on 29th place overall. Biography The Hunky Daddy of Taguig Hideo was born in Brazil to a Japanese father and a Brazilian mother. At the age of 16, he began modelling and started travelling to different countries, mainly around Southeast Asia. He later got married to the Spanish fashion model Fatima Rabago who later gave birth to their daughter, Daniela. In 2007, together with his wife and his newborn daughter, Hideo immigrated to the Philippines where he continued his career in the Philippine modelling industry. He immediately became one of the top male models in the Philippines and was featured in several magazines and commercials, around the Southeast Asia region. He became the face of many clothing brands. He also walked in the Philippine Fashion Week and walked for Bench as well as for top Filipino fashion designers such as Michael Cinco and Rajo Laurel. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Celebrity History Task History Competition History Nominations History Trivia * He was the second housemate Brazilian-Japanese ancestry to enter the Big Brother house. ** The first was Daniel Matsunaga, who eventually won Pinoy Big Brother: All In *He was among the housemates who got evicted during the Mass Eviction after failing to be part of the Lucky Stars. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:29th Place Category:7th Place Category:Asian-Brazilian Contestants